A Very Handy Vending Machine
by eddiebell69
Summary: Edward Masen is the hot security guard where Bella Swan works, and they are just friends, but things get hot and steamy on his birthday. 2nd Place Winner of the Gotta Love A Man in Uniform One-Shot Contest. Rated M for language and lemons.


Hey peeps, it's Securityward time! I want to share with you my **2nd Place Winner ****Gotta Love A Man in Uniform ****One-Shot ****Contest ****Entry**. I'm really proud of my baby and I gotta thank the wonderful **StAngelS **for beta'ing this puppy on the spot. Huge thanks to **sscana & ElyseCharles **for pre-reading and **Alaskagirlforever **for giving me great ideas to make my story better and helped me put some sense into it too.

**Gotta Love A Man in Uniform Contest ****Entry**

**One Shot Title: **A Very Handy Vending Machine

**Pairing: **Edward and Bella

**Rating:** M for language and extra-hawt belly bumping (A.K.A. lemons)

**Standard Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all its characters; I just make them bump bellies against vending machines.

**Brief Summary: **Edward Masen is the hot security guard where Bella Swan works, they are just friends, but things get hot and steamy on his birthday.

**Note: Security guards keep a log of their daily activities, so this story will follow Bella's log entries ;) **

* * *

**== Bella Swan/June 20****th****, 2009 ==**

**Took the bus to work at 08:00 hrs.**

**=0=**

I got on the bus at the terminal to work, just like every day, except today was Saturday and I don't work on Saturdays anymore. I live in Port Angeles but work in Seattle and though commuting can sometimes be dull, it's totally worth it since the pay at my job is good.

I've been working at Cullen Production Services for almost six months now, as Jane Volturi's administrative assistant. C.P.S. is a quality control company that works at the premises of Denalex Manufacturing Group. We audit Denalex's production and although we work under the same roof, we have different rules and limited use of the factory.

Jane found me in Port Angeles at a small diner while I was translating for my boss when a customer placed a complaint against Rosalie, one of my coworkers. I was the only employee who spoke fluent Spanish since my family's Hispanic and I was raised in California.

There aren't that many Latinos in Port Angeles and we just moved there about a year ago after my mother, Renata*, remarried. Phil, my step-father, is a Physical Education teacher and renowned softball coach who was relocated there by the Teachers' Union*.

When we'd gotten the news, I'd begged to allow me to stay on my own or to move to Phoenix, AZ, with my dad but my mother had refused. Renata is a pretty strict woman; she's the one who wears the pants in the house. Her orders and rules are always followed and it can be rough living with her.

My mother and I are complete opposites; she's very feminine and I'm a complete tomboy. What pisses her off the most is my potty mouth, and even though I try to control most of the shit that comes out of it, an expletive or two always manages to escape.

Our fashion styles clash, crash and burn. She'll wear fucking pink all the time and I wear black. She wears heels all day long and I wear my comfy red Chucks, except at work, there I wear flats to match my ugly looking uniform.

The only way that I could move out would be if I got married and I have no plans of doing that just yet. That's why I have to commute to work every day. She doesn't like me working at C.P.S. because I dropped out of school when I first got hired to work full time.

My hours were from nine to five, Monday through Saturday, in the beginning but changed a couple of months back. We're only allowed to work Monday through Friday now, and can't even be at the factory without written authorization, ever since some garments were stolen. They highly suspected that one of us was doing it, especially Alec, Jane's brother. He works at C.P.S. as a box-count auditor and after some of Denalex's employees blamed him, we were all affected as a consequence.

I miss working on Saturdays- not because of the money, since my salary hasn't changed- but mostly because I could stay away from home an extra day. I really didn't even work those days, I usually just used the computer since I don't have one at home, and checked my email and Facebook to keep in touch with friends.

Jane turned out to be the biggest bitch I have ever met in my entire life, topping Rosalie, and that's saying something. She makes me do everything for her, even when she's at the office. The only reason she hired me was so that I could help out her auditing team whenever they have questions regarding garments and production, since most of the workers at Denalex only speak Spanish.

Nobody else worked on Saturday with me since Jane gave me an extra day to work so I had enough time to do all of her shit. I was usually finished with everything by Friday, but I never told her, and if I wasn't done, I'd finish it by the time noon came around.

After that I'd go hang out with the security guys either at the front entrance or the lunchroom for a while, and then head back to the office. I've gotten pretty close to all the guys, especially since I have to report everything that C.P.S. takes from and brings back to Denalex.

Laurent, the Head of Security, is the one who deals mostly with that. When he's not around, James, the second in command, takes over that duty. Laurent and James are practically joined at the hip and though Laurent is officially in charge of the security team, James is the one that calls the shots. Everyone knows it.

Those two are bad, but throw in Edward Masen in the mix, and you've got trouble just waiting to happen. They are The Three Amigos in the flesh. Edward's nothing like them though, because he's got a kind soul and Laurent and James are just looking for a way to screw you over.

I met Edward the first day I started working at C.P.S. while he was working the front desk. I knew I had to be careful with Edward because he's a very good looking man and since the beginning I realized that I have a crush on him.

He's tall, with a full build, not too big yet not skinny; his strong arms fill out his grey uniform polo t-shirt and those navy-blue well adjusted pants he wears show off his muscled legs. His wild copper hair contrasts with his soft pale skin, making his deep olive-green eyes stand out though they are hidden mostly by his black framed glasses.

He has a really great bone structure, looking as if he were carved from marble. His thin yet pouty lips make you want to kiss him and his crooked smile melts anyone's heart. I love his round and narrow nose, but that's only because I think it looks very cute.

Whenever I see him my body reacts in different ways…

My hands want to roam and rip off his uniform from his body, and throw him on top of his desk.

My lips want to kiss him ardently while my legs straddle him.

But my head stops all of those things from happening since I know that Edward would never be interested in me. He's just a very good friend to me and the only person to really give me a chance at Denalex when I started working at C.P.S.

All of my coworkers are fucking snobs and everyone thought I was the same, but I proved everyone wrong by being myself and treating them with the respect they deserve. I never felt above anyone else, and when I went to the production lines, I met really interesting people.

Among them, I met Angie, a very kind and loving person. She's the one who's supported me all these months and has convinced me that I need to work hard and not let Jane or her people get to me. If it weren't for her, I might have quit a long time ago.

Angie introduced me to Jess, a very wild, crazy and fun gal, kinda like me. The only difference between Jess and me is that she's a very vain person and sometimes selfish too, but she's great to be around. I don't know what I'd do without them now. We see each other away from work and hang out at the local coffee shop after work at least once a week.

Edward and I would see each other almost every day for the first three months I've worked at C.P.S. until they changed him to the evening shift. I hardly see him at all now. Today's his birthday and I'm really hoping that I can get into Denalex, so I can give him his present.

All my hopes are on Eleazar, he's one of my supervisors who came from El Salvador, and is working with some guys from our team.

**=0=**

**Arrived at Denalex at 09:15 hrs.**

**=0=**

As I walked up to the main entrance, I noticed that Eleazar's car was already in the parking lot, giving me a bit more of determination. I went up to the front desk and asked Marcus if I could call Eleazar to let him know that I was there. Once on the phone, I told Eleazar that I'd gone to Seattle to run some errands and stopped by to see if they needed anything.

I offered to make some coffee and buy the guys some breakfast and told him I had to work on some reports, so it wouldn't be a hassle for me at all, which convinced him to let me stay. Eleazar and I walked to the office together after he signed my time sheet authorizing my entry, since they wouldn't let me in otherwise.

I took everyone's order for breakfast and got the coffee started so it would be ready when I came back from shopping. I went to the mall so I could buy Edward's gift and buy breakfast at the same time. I placed my order at McDonald's and went to a sports store while they finished it.

After we ate breakfast, I went to the lunchroom and washed the coffee pot and mugs we used, so they would be clean on Monday, while I chatted up a bit with Vladimir. He's one of the oldest security guards at Denalex but also one of the most perverted fuckers I've ever met. That's the real reason I go talk to him; he always makes me laugh with the shit that he comes up with it.

Once I was back at the office, I began working on some reports that weren't due until next week but it's always good to get a head start. Who knew, maybe Jane would have the nerve to make me do her monthly employee evaluation _again._ I got so lost in my work that I didn't notice Eleazar when he walked into the office to let me know the guys had left and he was also leaving in a while.

**=0=**

**Eleazar left at 13:24 hrs. and the anticipation began**

**=0=**

After hugging and bidding Eleazar farewell, I went back to work. He'd asked me how much longer I was planning on staying but I told him I wasn't sure, which was a lie. Edward started his shift at three o'clock and I'd probably be at Denalex for at least an hour more after that.

My stomach started to rumble since I only had a burrito for breakfast and everyone knows those things don't fill you up for shit. I wanted to go to the vending machine and buy myself at least some chips or something but I only had enough money for my bus fare, since I spent all of my money on Edward's present.

I waited for three o'clock impatiently and began getting nervous. I finished my report and began programming my agenda when the alarm on my cell phone went off.

It was time.

Edward was probably at the lunchroom already with Vladimir switching shifts and going over their log. I decided to wait for a few more minutes before going to look for him, besides, if Emmett was working the front desk he'd be waiting for Marcus to leave so he could call Edward and tell him all about his "activities" from the previous night.

**=0=**

**Left for the lunchroom at 15:10 hrs.**

**=0=**

I walked toward the lunchroom with Edward's gift in my hand. I was a bit nervous and excited. I picked out a blue gift bag, yet I didn't add a bow, or whatever the fuck those stringy things you put on them are called. I hadn't gotten one because I felt that it made the gift a bit more official, not to mention that I always overlook details like that.

In fact, for my fifteenth birthday I got a shitton of gifts at my party and I recycled all of the bags and even some boxes. My mom pulled together one of those Quinceañera party thingies that most Latinos throw for their daughters when they turn fifteen, kinda like a Sweet Sixteen party for a White girl. It's supposed to be your presentation to society but in reality is a fucking torture.

They dress you up in one of those big fucking poofy dresses that make you itch up the wazoo and you have to dance like six different waltzes in front of everyone while you make an ass out of yourself. There's a traditional waltz where you're supposed to dance with all your male family members , and being Hispanic you know you're fucked, since you have to dance with at least a hundred dudes of all ages while Chayanne* is singing in the background.

Sounds like fun, huh? Did I mention that the dress is usually pink? Fucking torture, I tell you, through and through.

I chuckled to myself as I remembered how embarrassing yet fun that had been for me. I'd made sure I had fun with my friends and since I do like to dance, I did that all night long. I added my special touches by personalizing my outfit; I rocked out in my big poofy dress and white Chucks.

I realized I was very close to the lunchroom and got even more nervous than what I had been. I just _know_ that by doing this I'm crossing a line and although I don't want to make things different for Edward and me, I really want to give him his present.

I switched the gift from my sweaty hand to the other and felt my heart drop to my stomach as I finally reached the entrance. I turned right and walked up the steps quickly, trying to avoid Emmett seeing me, and walked up the steps to the lunchroom. I finally saw Edward at his desk, consumed by his task, looking over a list on his clipboard.

It's probably from the heat-sealing department since they are the only people in the factory besides Edward, Emmett and I; I didn't see anyone else on my way. I walked down the corridor to his desk, holding the bag in both hands behind my back. I looked over at Edward who hadn't acknowledged me yet, and cleared my throat.

"Hey, kiddo, what a surprise!" Edward said as he looked up and flashed me a radiant smile.

"Hey there, old fart, whatcha doing?" I joked with him as I sat in the chair that was leaning against the glass door and perpendicular to him. I placed his gift on the floor making sure he wouldn't see it yet.

"I'm going over these lists, making sure the people that came to work today are actually authorized over time by their supervisor. I don't want our department to get in trouble for that again. Laurent almost got fired for that the last time it happened because Emmett didn't check the lists," he looked at me above his glasses, "I'm checking C.P.S.'s list next since I don't know what you're doing here and if you're authorized to do so."

I knew he was teasing me, so I just ignored him and questioned him instead, "First of all, isn't that Vladimir's job since he worked the morning shift? And what the fuck are you doing, working on your birthday?"

He gave me his panty-melting smile that made his eyes crinkle, "So you remembered, huh?"

"Yeah, I'm like that with dates. Once I know someone's birthday or anniversary or some shit like that, I automatically store it here." I pointed at my head, making it seem like his birthday wasn't that important to me.

"That's pretty cool. I remember yours too. It's September fifteenth, right?" He said feigning confusion.

"No, stoogie, it's actually the thirteenth. Gosh, you really _are_ an old fart with Alzheimer's and shit. I'm fucking surprised you even remembered the month." I said in mock horror.

"You're terrible, Izzy, but I really missed your banter. So, you haven't told me yet what you're doing here today."

_Oh, God, he called me Izzy._ I love it when he calls me that because nobody else does it besides my mom when she's being sweet with me, which is rare, and that makes it even more special to me. I snapped out of my internal gushing and answered, "Oh, um… I came to help out Eleazar with the boys in the morning. I made coffee and got them breakfast too." I said while fidgeting with a pencil he had on his desk.

"Really? That's very nice of you. They all left at one o'clock though, so what are you still doing here?" He raised his brow at me.

"I'm working on some reports I need for next week. It's almost the end of the month and Jane might make me do her evaluations for her team again." I avoided his gaze, not ready yet to tell him the real reason. I knew I had to do it soon but couldn't keep from stalling.

"Jane's really lucky to have you working for her. I don't know why you put up with her, it's not like you really need the job."

"That's true, but the money's good and I really enjoy what I do. I like all the new things I've learned and I've made some great friends too." I said finally looking at him.

"Lots of friends, I'd say. I've seen all the guys you hang out with," he looked at me seriously, "and all of the security guys are your homies*."

"My homies?" I snorted, "I guess so, but those aren't my friends. I meant Angie, Jess and you."

"Thank you for considering me as your friend, I also think of you in the same way." He smiled at me and looked away.

"That's great. So since we've declared we're friends and all…I can give you a birthday gift, right? I kinda got you something…" I said nervously, "I want to give it to you, but somewhere else, yeah? We're sitting under the security camera and I don't want that shit caught on tape. It's bad enough as it is, I've been sitting here with you far too long."

"You're right, let's go to the other side of the lunch room. Go and sit by the Coke machine, yeah? I'll join you in a bit."

I got up from the chair while grabbing his gift from the floor. I walked to the opposite side of the lunchroom and took a seat where he'd told me to. I sat with my back against the wooden table and slouched down on the bench. I realized then why he'd chosen that spot; not only would we be away from the security camera, but also from the lunchroom entrance, and if people walked in they wouldn't immediately see us.

He startled me from my thoughts as he sat next to me. "I can't believe you did this, no one else remembered my birthday."

"Dude, that must suck balls, I love it when people remember my birthday and give me gifts. I got this for you as a way of saying thank you for all you've done. You're the very first person to accept me for who I am and gave me a chance when I started working here." I said as I finally handed him the gift bag.

"Thanks, Bella, this really means a lot to me." He took the bag and began removing the tape, "The bag's color is awesome, by the way. Blue is my favorite color."

I blushed since that had been the reason why I'd picked that color. I noticed he would wear it usually whenever he came to the factory without his uniform; those days were rare though, it had only happened twice or a few times so far.

"Yeah, blue's a cool color, huh? Red's my favorite color though…" I trailed off.

"I know. You wear it every Friday when you don't have to come in with your uniform. I've noticed that before," he said as he looked over at me and stopped opening his present.

I immediate blushed and totally reflected my favorite color all over me, "Wow, I never thought you noticed that. I mean, we hardly see each other anymore, and you're a dude. I bet if you asked Laurent what my favorite color is he'd be clueless. Not only that, but he'd also tell you that men don't notice that shit."

"Yeah, well, I do," he said nervously and finally opened the gift bag. His eyes widened as he saw what was in the bag.

"Oh, my God, Bella, this is too much," he said as he pulled out the Manchester United jersey from the bag and looked at it reverently.

I smiled at him, "I know you love soccer and Manchester's your favorite team, so when it went on sale, I got it for you." _And it's also red, so when you wear it, you'll think of me now… _I added mentally. It hadn't really been on sale but I didn't want him to feel uncomfortable knowing I spent so much on it. "I'm really glad you like it."

"Like it? Izzy, I love it. Thank you very, very much." He surprised me as he embraced me in a hug, not really expecting his reaction I hugged him was the closest I had ever been to him, so I took advantage and got lost in him for a little while. I rejoiced in the moment but also freaked out because I didn't want to pull away but eventually had to.

"So how old are you now? Sixty-nine or something like that?" I said as I turned away from him and looked ahead at the vending machines in front of me, trying to get rid of the daze from Edward's hug.

"Twenty-five, I'm now officially seven years older than you… Bella, you're just a kid next to me," he said in a serious tone, looking away at nothing, getting lost in his thoughts.

"Dude, what's up with you and age? I mean, it's not like it matters, I'm way more mature than most girls my age and that's not true. I'm turning nineteen in a few months; so technically, you're still six years older than me." I said a bit exasperatedly, completely failing at hiding my obvious discomfort. It upset me that Edward always made a big deal about our age difference.

I was just about to change the subject when the phone started ringing, "That must be Emmett. I'm betting a Coke on it," he said while looking at me, trying to make me smile.

"You better go answer the phone, man. He probably wants to tell you how much he missed you during the past twenty-four hours you've been apart." I said, trying to tease him about his close relationship with Emmett.

"He probably needs a restroom break and wants me to go watch the front desk for him."

I laughed, "Uh, huh, whatever. You probably go with him to the restroom too, in case he needs a 'hand'. Or maybe he wants to have tea and cookies while he gossips with you, like the pansies you both are."

Edward just chuckled and shook his head. The phone stopped ringing when he was about to get up, "Never mind, if it's really urgent, he'll call back."

I smiled up at him and was about to speak when Emmett's boisterous voice erupted from the black walkie talkie that was hooked on Edward's belt, "Bro, why didn't you answer the phone? I gotta tell you about the hottie I met last night. Her name's Alice and she's got the nicest rack I've ever seen, her boobs look fan-fucking-tastic! They make you want to do all kinds of shit to them. Ooh, I wonder if she'd let me..."

Edward abruptly cut him off by clicking the button on his walkie talkie, creating a beeping sound from it. As soon as Emmett shut up, the sound stopped, and he spoke into the walkie talkie, "Emmett, why don't you ever ask me if I'm by myself before you start mouthing off about your adventures?" Edward looked over at me while I was cracking up. "I'm actually with Bella. I don't want her to think that I express myself that way about women and she doesn't need to hear your perverted ideas either."

"Dude, why the fuck didn't you tell me you weren't by yourself? I usually just go off telling you about my shit cause most people don't understand what I'm saying. Oh, and don't worry about Bella, she's probably more perverted than I am. Just so you know, Bella, Edward never talks that way about women because he's a fucking pussy. Anyway, can you come over and cover for me? I gotta pee really bad, E." Emmett rambled on.

I couldn't stop smiling and thinking about what Emmett said, that was so him. Apparently I hadn't waited long enough to come to the lunchroom for him to share his details from last night with Edward like he usually did.

"Yeah, Em, give me a second, I'll be right there." Edward spoke into his walkie talkie. He looked over at me and smiled, "Do you want to come with me to the main entrance?"

"Uh… I don't know, Edward, I really want to go, but there's a security camera there too," I stammered nervously.

"You're right. I completely forgot about that, I'll be right back then. Will you wait for me, or do you have to go home already?"

I didn't want to leave yet but it was getting late and I had already given him his present so I was a bit unsure, "Well, I might hang out for a little while but I can't stay that long." I looked away from him, not wanting him to see how much I wanted to stay with him.

"Okay, well, I'm gonna go, or Emmett won't stop bothering me until I do," he said as he stood up from the bench and made his way to the main entrance, leaving me alone in the large empty lunchroom.

**=0=**

**Edward left the lunchroom at 15:45 hrs.**

**=0=**

I thought about how Edward seemed to like spending time with me and though it's nice, I didn't let my feelings get carried away. Edward could be with any girl he wanted, so why would he have any interest in me? Since I started working at C.P.S. I heard rumors about him dating girls at the factory but I've never asked him, afraid that he might confirm it to me and ruin the image I have of him.

I looked at the vending machine with all the cookies, candies and goodies that make you fat, and heard my stomach grumble. I really needed to eat something soon, so I decided to ask Edward to lend me some change to buy myself some cookies or chips as soon as he came back. I wondered what he was talking about with Emmett since he was taking a while to come back.

I stood up and looked down the corridor from the lunchroom's entrance to the front desk and didn't see anyone. I looked at my watch and noticed it was past four o'clock and needed to go. Just as I was about to leave, Edward walked in from the left and surprised me.

**=0=**

**Edward returned to the lunchroom at 16:10 hrs.**

**=0=**

"Are you leaving already?" Edward asked with concern as he looked at me.

"Nah, I was just gonna go looking for you," I lied and looked away, "I wanted to see if I could borrow some change. I haven't eaten lunch yet and I'm starving. I want to buy something from the vending machine but I only have enough to get home."

"Don't they usually buy you lunch when you work on Saturdays?" He asked confused.

"Yeah, but Eleazar and the guys left early, so he didn't buy any today."

"Oh, well, I have some cookies, would you like them? I brought them as a snack but I already ate at home so I might not eat them later on."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, wait a sec. Let me get them from my backpack," he said as he walked to his desk and I returned to my spot on the bench.

When he returned and sat next to me, he handed me a packet of Apple Quaker Oatmeal Cookies, making my heart swell with longing. "Edward, these are the same cookies I used to bring you in the mornings, remember?" I said as I looked at him.

He seemed a bit embarrassed, "Yeah, I remember. It's your fault I'm hooked on them. You spoiled me too much when I worked at the front desk. I miss those days, Izzy." He said with a longing in his eyes.

I had to look away since it was too much and opened the bag of cookies. I handed him one and tried to lighten the mood, "Remember the first time I made you coffee? Oh, God, that was so embarrassing." I started eating a cookie and almost choked when I heard his laughter.

"Of course I remember. I can still _taste_ the salt you put in it to 'sweeten' my coffee." He smirked at me causing me to blush even harder than I already was.

"_That _wasn't on purpose. It's not my fault I can't fucking tell them apart. They're both white and I've never been 'domesticated' before." I said in my defense.

"Domesticated? Humans don't get 'domesticated', Bella, animals do," he said as he slightly pinched my nose, "maybe you should be though, since you're like that little pink and fuzzy, crazy critter from the Muppet Babies."

"Hahaha, very funny, jackass," I said as I playfully smacked him on the arm. "His name's actually Baby Animal. I don't really mind the comparison, but dude, they _really_ fucked up on his fur color. I mean, that little monster can fucking rock out on the drums and they made him pink. Not only is that shit wrong, it's fucking emasculating."

"I missed that too, your expletive filled ramblings. Nobody does them better than you, not even Emmett, and you know he can swear a blue streak."

"Yeah, but that's cause I'm cute and he's not." I bragged as I handed him another cookie.

Edward chuckled, "Yeah, speaking about Emmett, don't you owe me a Coke, or something?"

"Dude, I don't owe you shit. When did I say that I _agreed_ to your bet? Did we shake on it? I think so not, old man. As a matter of fact, you should buy me one, since you miss me and all," I teased.

"Well, okay, then," he said as he stood from the bench and gave me some change, "here, buy two, one for you and one for me."

I took the money and walked up to the Coke machine. I could feel Edward's eyes on me as I got the Cokes and moved to sit next to him again. I handed him his Coke and opened mine, taking a long gulp from it.

"Thanks, for the Coke and cookies, man," I looked over at him, "so how have you been? What have you been up to?"

He swallowed down his cookie and shrugged, "Nothing much really. I've pretty much just been working and you?"

"Besides being Jane Volturi's slave? I've been hanging out with Angie and Jess, at the cafe, mostly. We go out dancing once in a while but it gets to be a bit dull after a while, you know? So I just stay home and do my thing."

"Your thing? And what would that be?" He raised a brow at me.

"I like listening to music and reading. Sometimes I get all creative and I do some designs, projects, and shit. I made a fuckawesome collage with pictures of Robert Pattinson from his Vanity Fair photo shoot. I have it up on my wall, and I kiss it good night before I go to bed."

"That guy's fucking gay." Edward said with seriousness.

I was just kidding, but Edward's reaction surprised me. I didn't miss the fact that he'd cursed and decided to tease him about it, "You just say that because you _wish_ you _were_ as good looking as him."

"Oh, yes, Rob's _so_ dreamy," Edward said in a feminine-like voice with a hand on his chest and moved the other one in a girly fashion, "like, oh, my god, I love his accent." Edward laughed and seemed so careless, enjoying himself, which made me happy.

I also couldn't believe it since I had never seen that side of Edward before and I loved it. I was doubled over with laughter and had to compose myself to croak out, "Dude, I should have gotten that shit on video. I bet James and Laurent would love to watch it."

Edward's mood shifted drastically, getting serious again, "No, they wouldn't, Bella." He shook his head and looked over at me, "_this_ is exactly what they don't want me doing. That's why they changed my shift."

"What?" I asked in disbelief, I knew Edward and I had spent too much time together and there had been rumors that we were more than friends, but things never changed between us, so I didn't worry about it before.

"They said I was spending too much time with you and that it looked like we were romantically involved, but I denied it. We're just friends and never did anything wrong, so I ignored them, but then Aro, from human resources, got involved."

I cut him off abruptly, "Aro spoke to you about it and you didn't tell me _anything_? Why? If it was a problem for you, I would have stopped… hanging around so much… eating lunch with you, something, anything, to not get you in trouble. Why didn't you tell me, Edward?"

"Bella, please calm down," he sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you anything."

"Of course, that would have been _so much_ better, because not talking about it, fucking turned out great in the first place, right?" I tried to reign in my anger and added, "Edward, you lost your rank on the security team, your hours were cut down, and if I'm not mistaken, you got a warning from the human resources department. "

"It doesn't matter, Bella, those things don't matter to me. And it's better this way… it's best that I don't spend too much time with you," he said softly.

"Well, I better go then, I don't want to take away any more of your time, Edward. Besides, it's for the best, right? You wouldn't want people seeing you hanging out with me." I stood, taking my empty can of Coke and made my way to the trash can by the vending machine. As I threw it away, I felt Edward approaching me.

"Bella, please don't go, I didn't mean it that way," he pleaded as he stood in front of me.

"It doesn't matter, Edward, I have to go." I lied, because all I wanted to do was stay with him, but the fear of getting hurt was too much. I looked up at him and saw a determination in his eyes I'd never seen before as he walked toward me, backing me up against the vending machine.

I tried to budge my way out by pushing on Edward's chest but it was useless, he was stronger than me. My weakness against him and the situation made me feel defenseless and bewildered; the feeling of being powerless aggravated me.

I felt Edward's strong body pressed against me as he trapped me in, placing his palms against the vending machine on each side of my face making my anger flare even more. He looked down at me, "You can't go, Izzy, not yet…Just let me explain, please, "he begged.

"Why? You don't _need_ to explain anything to me. You don't even know what the fuck you want…get your shit straight first, Edward."

"You don't know _anything,_" he spat at me angrily. His body vibrated with an unknown fury that he tried to reign in, as he closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against mine.

He stayed that way for about a minute until he opened his eyes, "The only reason I didn't tell you anything was because I didn't want you to stay away from me, Bella. I thought about distancing myself from you, but the need to be near you was stronger, don't you get it?"

"Then why would you rather stay away from me now? Am I not good enough for you? Is that it?"I asked confused.

"Bella, I want nothing more than to be with you, but it's wrong… If we got involved and got caught, your reputation would be ruined. We could both lose our jobs over this and it's not worth it."

"So what do we do? Keep pretending like this attraction between us doesn't exist? Go on with our lives like nothing happened? Tell me what you want to do, Edward, I _need_ you tell me."

"What I want to do and what I need to do are two different things, Bella. I need to stay away from you."

"Then do it, Edward. Stay away. And let me go, _now_." I sneered at him as the rage inside me boiled up at the feel of his rejection toward me.

Edward looked intently at me, breathing exasperatedly and cradled my face as he leaned down and crashed his lips against mine. I kissed him back and moved my hands to his hair as he deepened the kiss. He parted my lips with his tongue, sliding it languidly into my mouth, creating an uncontrolled frenzy within me.

We continued kissing, unaware of the time and place, until he broke away from the kiss and whispered, "I can't. I don't have the strength to stay away from you anymore, Izzy."

I didn't say anything, and just kissed him again with the same intensity as before. I knew it was wrong to be doing this at the factory but I couldn't stop myself; I lost all coherent thought the minute that Edward's lips touched mine. I had fantasized about it for such a long time and I was afraid that Edward would never kiss me again, so just gave in to the moment, despite the consequences it might bring.

He groaned as I pressed myself against him in an attempt to get closer to him and pulled the hair in the nape of his neck. He moved his lips to my neck, placing open-mouthed kisses along my skin as he moved his hands to my breasts, kneading them.

His tongue dragged along my skin from my neck to my collarbone as his hands moved to the edge of my tank top. He licked my collarbone from side to side, making me shiver from the sharp contrast between his tongue and his stubbled jaw.

He dragged his hands along my chest as he lifted my shirt and slipped it over my head and down my arms as he removed it. He resumed kissing me heatedly as he pressed himself against me, grinding into me and groping my breasts over my bra.

I moved my hands from his neck, down his chest feeling his hard body and pulled on his shirt. As I untucked it, I remembered all the times I had fantasized about doing it. I broke away from his kiss, panting and lifted his shirt over his head, careful not to knock off his glasses.

Edward looked down at my chest and licked his lips as he moved his hands to my back, unclasping my bra and slipping it down my arms. He lowered his face down to my breasts and took one in his mouth, sucking on it gently while he slightly pinched my other nipple, eliciting a moan from me.

"Shhh, you need to be quiet, or we're gonna get caught," he whispered against my skin.

I closed my eyes and bit my lip to keep my moans under control as I pulled on his hair while he switched to my other breast. He stood up leaning his face against mine and parted my lips with his tongue kissing me fervidly as he palmed my breasts and slowly circled my hardened nipples with his thumbs.

My body erupted in goose bumps as his hands worked over my chest and his teeth nibbled gently on the skin on under my jaw, working his way over to my ear.

"Does that feel good, baby?" He asked as he dragged his teeth slowly over my earlobe.

I wanted to answer him but was too consumed in the sensations he created in my body so I was only able to hum in response. The urge for more dominated me as I pulled his face to me and kissed him hard, sliding my hot tongue into his mouth and tugged his hair as I moved my hands in it.

Edward moved his hands down my back to my ass and squeezed it hard before lifting me up and wrapping my legs around his waist trying to create some friction between us. I pulled on his hair harder as he finally ground into me, sliding his straining cock against my pussy.

"Oh…fuck… that feels so good… oh, God…" I stammered quietly.

My hands roamed his chest as I made my way to unbutton his jeans as I kissed him again. I unbuckled his belt and felt his muscles tense under my hands as I unzipped his pants and made slow passes over his hardness with my forearm.

I finally reached the waistband of his boxers and pulled it to me with one hand as I slid the other inside, reaching for his engorged dick, as he closed his eyes when I finally touched him. I ran my hand up and down its long length, stopping to spread the wetness over the head of his cock with my thumb, and sliding back down again.

"Fuck, Bella." He ground out, straining the muscles on his jaw.

He kissed me again, snaking his hand slowly down my neck and between my breasts as the other continued to support my weight. He pulled my hand out of his boxers and placed it at the edge of the vending machine as he pressed me against it with his body.

He moved his hand to the waistband of my pants and slid it between my pants and my underwear, palming my sex above it, teasing me. As his hand slid lower he groaned as he felt the wetness seeping through them and pushed them to the side, running his fingers over my lips.

He slid his fingers back and forth, never creating any friction where I really needed it, teasing me even more. I tried to grind myself against them but was rendered immobile by his firm grip, until finally, he dipped a finger between my folds, and touched my heated flesh.

I moaned into his mouth and pulled his hair as he circled my clit with his thumb and slipped a finger inside me. He added another one and began pumping into me faster, making me whimper as I began to clench around his fingers. He sped up his movements and pressed down on my clit as he twisted his fingers and hooked them, making me unwind as I came hard.

I pulled away from his kiss, panting hard, trying to come down from my high, as my body slightly shook with the aftershock of my release.

I took his face in my hands, making him look at me, "Fuck me, Edward, I want you fuck me, please," I begged.

He looked at me uncertain, as he said, "Bella, I don't usually do this…so I don't carry condoms around with me… do you really want me to…"

I nodded, "It's okay, I'm on the pill… I want you, Edward, please."

He put me down on the floor and pulled my pants down, along with my panties, he raised one leg, releasing it from my pants, and then the next. He lifted me up again, as I wrapped my legs around his waist and my hands around his neck.

He grabbed his cock and slid it against my entrance teasing me, circling a bit, until he pushed himself into me, grunting. He began rocking into me, slowly at first and then faster. I moved my body against him and with him arching my back and taking him in deeper.

"Fuck, Bella, don't move … I'm not going to be able to last long if you keep moving," he whispered against my mouth.

I stilled my movements and leaned my head against his shoulder, placing soft kisses on his hot skin, trying to get him to relax and slow him down. He continued moving in me at a steady pace until his urge overtook him, making him push into me harder, bringing me closer to the edge again.

I snaked my hand between us and began rubbing my clit as he pound into me over and over, I could feel my muscles beginning to clench around him and sped up my movements. Just as I was beginning to spasm, I bit Edward's shoulder to muffle my moans.

"Shit… motherfuck… oh, fuck," Edward moaned and rocked into me harder, finally bringing me to release.

I shuddered as he kissed me fiercely, thrusting into me with reckless abandon and began pulsing within me. He held me to him, his body shaking as he came down from the high of his release.

We stayed like that for a minute, looking into each other's eyes until Edward pulled himself from me and lowered me to stand. We both dressed ourselves in complete silence, looking over at each other once in a while. When we were fully dressed Edward pulled me to him and leaned down to kiss me gently as he smiled against my lips and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I asked as I raised my brow at him.

"I was just thinking… you never wished me a happy birthday today," he lifted his lips into his crooked smile.

"Oh, I didn't? Well, I think I just made your birthday a _very_ happy birthday," I chuckled. "Happy birthday, old fart."

"Thanks, it has been _very_ happy, indeed."

**=0=**

* * *

**Very long a/n: **This story is very close to me since it's based on real life events. I know I have lots of characters in the story but they're all counterpartthat was once connectedto me. There was a Jane who made my life miserable, an Emmett who cracked me up and was Edward's best friend, and an Aro who's really evil and ambitious.

Angela and Jessica were definitely part of the mix, and are in fact, the only people I still have contact with. Of course there was an Edward, and he's just like the one in the story, the only difference is that he was this Bella's first… everything. He's not around anymore, but he changed my life in good ways ;)

***Renata: **I changed Renee's name to Renata to make her Hispanic, although there's a vampy on the Volturi's guard with that name too, they're not the same.

***Teachers' Union: **At Mexico when you're a teacher, you don't get to choose where you work, the union does. I used this reference to make the story work

***Chayanne: **He's a very popular Latin singer who worked with Vanessa Williams in 'Dance with Me'. His song, 'Tiempo de Vals' is the most popular song to dance at these Quinceañera parties; it's not a Quinceañera without Chayanne's song.

You can check out the video for the song here: **www. bit. ly/ctvals**

**Thanks for taking you time to read this, it's greatly appreciated! **


End file.
